<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Change of Experience by Forget_About_Me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610510">A Change of Experience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me'>Forget_About_Me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omovember 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Technology, F/M, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Omovember Day 17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone uses the same techniques to get the same results.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Martha Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omovember 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Change of Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>prompt: Weird/confusing toilet </strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor glanced towards Martha as they were standing in the elevator, on their way to the 4th floor towards their hotel room for the night. They had helped in solving the disappearance of children all over town. It turned out that this man Joseph had kidnapped the children with the intention to keep them save from their parents, which frankly wasn’t necessary. He had checked.</p><p>They had found the children mostly happy and looked after in a nice building that had everything they ever wanted. Joseph had good intentions, building from a bad childhood himself, but what he was still unacceptable. The people in charge had promised that they wouldn’t punish him too badly, make sure he would still have a good life.</p><p>Overall he was satisfied with how things had played out. Martha and he had been invited for a celebration the next day, they had been given accommodation in this hotel, in one of the prime suites.</p><p>His companion was shifting nervously next to him, which was decidedly out of character for her. </p><p>“Are you okay?” He furrowed his brow trying to figure out what could be her problem. </p><p>She glanced at him, crossing her legs. “Yeah fine. Just really need the loo.”</p><p>“Ah” He nodded in understanding. Now he thought about it, he hadn’t seen her use the loo all day long. They hadn’t had time for a pee break either, busy rescuing the children. It must’ve been at least 10 hours since she last relieved her bladder, no wonder she had to go.</p><p>He had rarely seen her desperate to go, she had a pretty big bladder and was also quite good at managing it. Obviously, she wasn’t always successful.</p><p>Luckily for her, the elevator dinged indicating they were on the right floor and the door opened. “What’s our room again.” She asked urgently once they were out, dancing on the spot.</p><p>Instead of answering her he gently grabbed her arm, to guide her down the hall, having already spotted their room with his advanced eyes.</p><p>After a quick struggle with the key card, he managed to open the door, quickly stepping in and to the side to let Martha in.</p><p>The Doctor closed the door behind her as she made a sprint to the en suite and started to slowly take off his coat, only to freeze as Martha urgently called his name. Looking up he spotted her frozen in the bathroom door, he quickly tugged off his coat before sprinting over.</p><p>“What is it?” He asked her, as he moved behind her to see what had made her pause despite being bursting. Oh.” </p><p>The en suite had no toilet in it. At least not the one Martha would expect, the room just contained an Excrement Extractor. A device that has slowly replace traditional toilets in the 30th century and the device he had grown up using and still did. It worked by sucking out the waste of the body, with the use of a small transmat. You were supposed to place the device straight on top of your bladder. This design made them a lot more hygienic, which was the main reason they ended up replacing toilets.</p><p>This was something he had told Martha about after the incident in the 1960s. </p><p>He hadn’t realized that the Extractors were the standard on this planet. Normally he avoided planets that didn’t have toilets for his human companions, for their comfort. On occasion when he landed on a planet like that he would make sure that his companion had access to the TARDIS’ facilities. </p><p>Using an Excrement Extractor wasn’t a skill you could pick up on the fly. Which left them in a bit of an issue right that moment.</p><p>Even if the TARDIS had been just out of the building Martha was too desperate to make it to the ship, but she didn’t know how to use an Extractor.</p><p><em> There was really only one way to deal with this </em>.</p><p>“Okay, so that is the device I told you about. The one I use.” He told her, making a split-second decision as he gently pushed her into the loo. “I’m going to help you with this. Do you trust me?”</p><p>“Of course.” She nodded, most of her concentration obviously directed towards her bladder. “Please.”</p><p>He moved her next to the device and quickly move towards her buttons, undoing them, so he had easy access to her bladder. </p><p>After having the trousers undone he grabbed the device and lifted the hem of her vest, gently pressing the device into her bladder.</p><p>Martha winced as he activated the device, which wasn’t unexpected. She wasn’t used to it after all. And admittingly it wasn’t a very nice experience, to begin with. But it definitely worked, she sagged against him as her bladder emptied bringing her relief</p><p>“You have to tell me when you’re empty, so I can stop.” He murmured against her hair. “It’s really painful if you leave it on too long.”</p><p>As soon as she told him she was ready he pulled the device from her body. “Better?”</p><p>“God, yes. But that was really weird.” She let out a deep breath. “You use this on a regular basis?”</p><p>He nodded. “I have to say, normal peeing is a more pleasant experience. But err, it’s still really weird to me.” He shifted his weight slightly. “Actually, talking about that. Can I?” He inclined his head towards the device. The need wasn’t urgent at all yet, but he was here anyway already holding the device, why wouldn’t he?</p><p>“Oh yeah, sure.” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.” Before heading out, closing the loo door behind her giving him some privacy.</p><p>With a small sigh, calming himself down after what just happened, he quickly undid the buttons on his trousers and some of the lower buttons of his shirt to provide him with better access. Pulling his clothes out of the way he pressed the extractor to his bladder and activated it with a slight wince.</p><p>Honestly, he hated using the device but it was his only option. Had been for centuries.</p><p>When his bladder was empty he put the device back in place and righted his clothes before leaving the bathroom.</p><p>Martha had started to extract her pyjama’s from his coat in the meantime.</p><p>“I’m sorry about that.” He apologized. “I didn’t know they only had Excrement Extractors here and no toilets.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s already taken care of. No damage done.” She told him as she pushed past him to get into the loo to change.</p><p>“What about tomorrow?” He called after her as he sat down on the bed.</p><p>“I think I might be able to convince you to help me again.” She said before closing the door behind her.</p><p>He couldn’t quite wipe the smile off his face, feeling content with the current situation.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>